


Lost cause (but I still keep trying)

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Theon is a cute jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb thinks they're a good idea & Theon doesn't.<br/>Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost cause (but I still keep trying)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/), prompt: ""Opposites attract."  
> "That's magnets. We're people.".  
> 2\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 3\. I love comments!

\- We should date. -  
Theon looks at him like he crazy: is half naked, wandering in the kitchen like a lost soul and Robb can't help but staring at his body, fascinated by it.  
\- What?-  
\- I think we should date. -  
\- Are you fucking drunk or what?-  
\- I'm not drunk or anything! I just... I was just thinking about it. We get along well, the sex is great, maybe we should give it a shot. -  
\- You're not drunk. You're out of your fucking mind. -  
\- Stop it, be serious!-  
\- I am, you're crazy. There's no way this is going to work. -  
\- Why?!-  
\- Because we are too different. You're a fucking princess and I'm the court jest. -  
\- This must be the most poetic rejection of all time, jerk. -  
\- Fuck off. -  
Theon lights a cigarette and tries not to meet Robb's eyes.  
\- Opposite attracts. -  
\- That's magnets. We're people. -  
\- You like me. -  
\- Doesn't mean I wanna marry you and spent the rest of my life with you, princess. -  
\- That's not what I said!-  
\- Today you want to date, in a month you'll want a ring on your finger. -  
Robb takes a deep breath and gets closer to him, until Theon is trapped between his body and the counter.  
\- I really like you. You know that. I'm tired of this whole “friends with benefits” bullshit. I want more. -  
Theon breathes smoke on his lips, his face is emotionless and stern.  
\- Then go find a fucking girlfriend. -  
\- I want you. -  
\- Too bad then . -  
Theon gets out of the room and leave him there, alone.

\- I'm scared. -  
They're in bed together, Theon's breath is hot against his naked skin.  
\- I'm scared you'll leave me too. I'm scared in a month or so you'll not want me anymore and you'll just go away and break my heart. I've done all this before. It ended in shit. -  
\- I'd never do that. Never, you know that. -  
\- I heard this before. -  
\- I'm not a liar. -  
\- I know, but... I'm not sure I can do this. Not now. -  
Robb caresses his back, kisses him, holds him close.  
\- I can wait. -  
Theon sighs and kisses him again.


End file.
